The New(Old) GameMode
by The-Incubus
Summary: had to re-upload. The two Mann brothers have an idea to hack each others computer on the battle field in a new game mode! But is everything as it seems?
1. Chapter 1: The Breifing

Game mode: Escort

"All teams report to your briefing rooms!"

The medic looked up from his research papers.

_I will have to go over these later_, The Medic thought while getting up from his plush custom brown leather chair and heading for the door of his room. As the medic closed the door to his room he heard the annoyed grumblings of the Sniper.

"What does she want now?"

The briefing room was a room that was underneath each base but it was usually closed off unless Miss Pauling had an announcement. The Medic started to run into his teammates tiredly walking to the briefing room. They had obviously been asleep since they didn't even have the energy to insult each other. The door to the briefing room was wide open and the team shuffled inside. It was very dark inside the room.

"AH. Why the crap is it so dark in here?" shouted a familiar young voice. Right as the Scout said that a light turned on showing Miss Pauling in the flesh standing under the light with a prominent scowl.

"I suggest you refrain from such foul language in my presence, Scout." Miss Pauling said in a monotone voice but the meaning was very clear.

"Sorry." the Scout said looking scared and sorry for himself.

"Now on to the topic at hand. You are most obviously interested in why you are here. There is a new battle coming up, but it is different than any battle you have ever fought." Another light flicked on revealing a man who looked exactly like the medic only with out a lab coat on.

"So we are fighting with two Medics then?" the solider asked

"No. I will explain the battle. This is the civilian. And there is, no matter what, only one of him. If he dies, you fail."

"that's a little harsh, don't ya think? A sniper on the other team could just snipe his head off!"

"And it is your job to protect him since it will be your objective to escort him to a safe location."

"So zis is why you called ze teams down and I am guessing we will escort him?" said the Spy.

"yes and the course is quite straightforward with the arrows guiding the way."

"is that it?" asked the Heavy.

"Yes... now leave, the new battle mode is next battle." Declared Miss Pauling and after that the BLU team stumbled out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

**Author notes: **

**Status: Deceased**

**Cause of death: Two bullet wounds to the head**

**...Transferring author...**

**Transfer complete. New author is Android 7727 of the Frozen Cloning Project, until the cloning process is finished for Frozen Gnome where he will retake control of the story.**

**JK! I am not dead but I am going to need to start putting more chapters up for the story so yah. I hope you the people like it or I may have to abandon this project. Enjoy governors and governesses.**

**- Team Fortress 2 is copyright of Valve -**

**- This story is copywronged ;) - (look it up)**

It was always like this before the start of a battle, tense. Though the last sixty seconds are no matter what you say, the worst. Medic tightened his grip on the syringe gun; it was time for the new game mode and everybody's nerves where on edge. Well except for Heavy and Spy, apparently Spy's grandfather was the original sniper and Heavy's father-in-law was the original scout! Somehow they survived the war before respawn and went on to have families. How they ended up with Heavy and Spy, the Medic will never know. But the mysterious civilian, he looks just like him only different some how. Like more battle hardened than he could ever hope to be. Like he saw people die for good everyday in battle. He was so alike someone he used to know in his old life but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Thirty seconds remaining"

That was when the civilian walked out from the door that leads to the base.

"You are late maggot!" Shouted the solider

In a strong Germanic accent the tired civilian replied "Currently soldier I do not care, as long as I make it to ze match it doesn't violate my contract vith BLU."

The solider started grumbling about how they didn't need another Nazi on the team. Medic looked over to the civilian to see what weapon the man had. The civilian walked over to the supply locker and rummaged around the messy locker for a few seconds until seemingly satisfied but didn't step away but then reached further into the locker.

"Ahh mein alter freund, wie ich dich vermisst" he said with a sad looking smile.

He pulled an old submachine gun from the locker. When he saw the medic watching he walked over to him and held it up to the light for medic to see

"Ze MP40, 32 bullet magazines vith little kick zat can fire 500 rounds a minute vith a range of 70 to 100 meters. Of course zat is ze un modified version" the civilian smirked and then chuckled.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

The gates slide open as fast as scout can run. Scout and some of the other classes near the door run out as fast as they can, avoiding rockets bullets and the occasional demo man grenade. As the slower classes like the engineer, heavy, medic and sniper are about to head out the civilian shouts

"vait ve need to formulate a plan"

All four classes look at the civilian.

"Well okay then, what you got?" asked the engineer.

The civilian smirks evilly like the medic before a operation and the classes shudder.

"Vell currently Zere is a distraction going on so I suggest ve slip past ze enemy vhile zey are fighting at ze gates. zen ve vill travel in a formation. Heavy you vill be in front vith medic who vill be healing you ze whole time unless somevone vith life threatening vounds comes to him. Engineer and sniper vill head to an overlook position, sniper vill cover us and takeout ze other snipers vhile engineer vill cover him from any enemies. I vill accompany medic and heavy. Ja?"

"But what about the sneaky spy?" asked heavy?

"Sniper vill shoot all and every vone zat comes at us even our own team mates. Got it?" said the civilian with steel in his voice.

"Right let's move!"

They all turn back to the entrance and head out to the battlefield. It is utter chaos out on the field; Scout is running towards Red Heavy and Medic Combo who is laying suppressing fire on Soldier and Demo man. Pyro is rushing a Red Scout with Red Soldier trailing behind him. The other Red classes are rushing up to meet their counter parts. Heavy starts to open fire on a approaching demo knight and Pyro. Sniper looks around for the other sniper but doesn't see him until a red laser is right on his head.

"Look out!" shouts engineer.

Engineer grabs Sniper's arm and pulls him away just as a bullet whizzes by. Sniper quickly lines his shot up on the enemy snipers head blowing it off.

"Thanks, mate"

Engineer nods and goes back to shooting at other classes. Civilian hears a slight noise from behind.

He whips around to see a surprised Spy still in the process of de-cloaking and opens fire with his gun. The spy dies with a still very surprised look on his face. The other enemy classes are closing in on Heavy and Medic and things are starting to look extremely bad.

"Sentry down!"

The ones who where not in battle looked at the engineer.

"That wasn't me"

"Over here"

They look to the source of the cry only to see Spy beside a destroyed sentry gun, a dead Red engineer and the rest of his buildings with sappers on them slowly destroying them to the left.

"Go left!" shouts civilian and they sprint to the newly made path with the rest of red team on their heels. While running sniper spots a doorway leading into a large grassy hill which probably means a bunker.

"Engie this way!" shouts sniper while veering off to the opening into the hill bunker leaving Heavy Medic and Civilian to deal with the Reds while they went to find a spot to cover them from long range. Spy ran up to the Civilian.

"So what's the plan" asked a curios spy who wasn't used to being out of the loop.

"Your part of my escort team, vonce I get to ze red base zeir are three computers. Vone deactivates ze spawn in ze red base and activates anzother right out side of ze base, anzother deactivates ze re-supply in ze base, and finally ze last computer controls ze auto turret defences further on in the base as vell as opens ze gate for the next round, changing ze spawn from red to blue."

"Why are there auto turrets?"

"Zat is classified"

"Fine so what happens after that?"

"All ze RED files that ve are stealing vill be uploading so ve need to defend ze base until ze upload is complete. Finally zere is a elevator zat leads to an secret escape tunnel zat I must get to ze end of to vin." Civilian finished while narrowly dodging a liberty launcher rocket and when he looked over to spy he looked amazed.

"That is a lot to do Civilian" he said still looking astounded at how complicated the game mode was.

"But it is vorth ze pay, and, other benefits. Ja?"

"I guess you are right. Sticky trap right in front of you!"

Civilian looks to see multiple sticky bombs placed just waiting for a unsuspecting BLU to walk into it. Civilian stops for a second scanning the surroundings for they had left the RED's in the dust fighting off their recently re-spawned team mates so they could keep hunting down civilian. Heavy and Medic stop behind Spy and Civilian.

"Why we stop?" asked the heavy

"A sticky trap and from the look of all them it is a Scottish resistance the demo man responsible for this must be close, I will look around for him" answered Spy then added as a side note.

"Oh and defend the Civilian or else." Then he cloaked and headed into the field of sticky bombs.

"YO INCOMING" a shout is heard as a scout runs around the corner with rockets trailing behind him and multiple other projectiles.

"Man good thing you guys are here 'cause I thought I was screwed, hey why aren't we movin'?" asked an energetic scout.

"Sticky trap, ze spy is dealing with it currently." Said the medic in a matter o fact tone.

"It looks like ve are in for a gruesome fight, lock and load" said the civilian as a swarm of RED's rounded the corner lead by a Demo man with a lock and load.

**Cliff hanger engaged... I think. Whatever, anyway I have a new hat that I use when typing. It's Uncle Sam's! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3: Espionage

**Author notes:**

**Hello there people of FanFiction! The cloning process is nearly complete and I will soon be able to walk and not have to use a water proof mini laptop to write!**

**Thank you so much Windows098 and Rampage470 I just noticed that you favourited my story... but in case you did it a long time ago please be aware that I am oblivious to most things. (I one time lost my glasses on my head!) So now on with the story.**

**Now if you where wondering yes I know that you can shoot the sticky bombs but I thought that it would be more fun if they had to make a stand.**

As soon as the red Demo rounded the corner Heavy started to spin up his minigun and muttered.

"Little baby wants to play? OK!"

The minigun's bullets started to rip the Demo apart and anyone who was behind him. The other team dived for cover from the hail of bullets while BLU ran to any cover they could find except for the heavy. While Heavy was laying down suppressing fire on the enemy Civilian was making a plan.

"Ze heavy vill most likely be able to hold out on his own until his minigun runs out. Then we will have to cover both ends."

"What do ya mean 'bout both ends?"

"Do you see that hallway just out of your jump height?"

"Ya, so what"

"Zat is most likely where they will take advantage of our positioning, and flank us. Currently we only have to worry about the one there."

"Well then let's put your plan to work."

The rest of the BLU's readied there positions so that when the RED's came that they would be prepared.

**Meanwhile with Sniper and Engineer**

"Hey, I think I see a good position up ahead "whispered sniper.

"Ya think?"

"Yah."

"Well all righty then."

The two started to move slowly up making sure that there was no one around until they got to the room the sniper was talking about. Then suddenly they heard foot steps coming from behind them. Engineer and sniper moved to the sides of the door that lead to the room that they were in. They waited several excruciating seconds as the foot steps kept getting louder and louder while their heartbeat got steadily louder until they fused together making a near unbearable sound. Finally when they were about to jump out and lose Stealth (so that they could be prepared in case of a heavy or such the man making the foot steps came in), it was the RED sniper trying to find a position to kill their team mates. He walked to the window of the room muttering about how he should have killed the BLU sniper instead of the other way around and started to peer down the sight of his sniper rifle. Sniper looked at Engineer with a smirk and put his finger to his mouth as if to say to stay quiet. Engineer nodded his head and pulled out a tool box getting ready to set it up as soon as the enemy sniper was dead. Sniper pulled out his Kukri stealthily from it's sheath so not to alert the enemy sniper. Sniper started to walk silently towards the enemy sniper, Sniper was starting to sweat, he wasn't the sneaky one that as all the bloody spy's job. The closer and closer he got the more nervous that he would alert the enemy sniper and get a face full of sub-machine gun bullets. He was almost on top of the sniper, now just one good hit and _**BANG! **_The enemy sniper flew forward through the window onto the roof below with a large amount of shotgun bullets in his back. Sniper turned around with a annoyed expression on his face.

"Sorry partner but you were taking to long" said Engineer with out the slightest look of doubt on his face.

"What ever" said Sniper still annoyed from getting his kill taken by Engineer. After that Engineer went straight to building a dispenser while he watched the hall. Sniper looked out the window to see what he could see. Apparently seeing something he lined up his sight on the target and, _**BANG!**_

**...**

Spy looked around a corner with his revolver cocked and loaded. After seeing no one, he started moving forward past some windows with bullet proof glass that was there so the RED's could look outside without getting shot so as to see where they were needed. Spy chanced a look outside and saw his teammates holding out in a losing battle to protect the civilian from the waves of RED reinforcements trying to kill them. Spy started to hurry to the end of the aged red wood hallway. Then right as he was passing a open window, _**BANG!**_

_Oh no! _ he thought and waited to turn up in respawn. He waited with eye's closed but the shot never came. _**THUMP! **_Spy looked behind himself and saw the body of a Red spy with a fairly large hole in his skull. Spy looked out the window and saw a beaming Sniper waving at him.

"It appears that I will owe him a drink in the near future" Spy said softly to himself scowling. He would have much rather have gone back to respawn. Now he would have to face the gloating of Sniper. He sighed and moved on. He reached the end of the hallway and poked his head around the corner. _**BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! **_Multiple bullets flew past him as well as four rockets only missing him by centimetres as his head retreated from sight from around the corner. Spy mentally kicked himself for his rookie mistake. Listen, always listen! Still grumbling from his blunder he cloaked and peered around the corner. There was a full RED Engineer base set up down the hall. Spy put on a hard face and disguised using his Spy-Tron 3000 to look like an Engineer making sure that he de-cloaked first so that the battery didn't drain from continuous use. Then he heard foot steps. Must be the engineers hearing his sentry go off he mused.

"Hey Demo. Watch my stuff ok?" the RED engineer asked some one in the dark. Spy nearly choked on his cigarette. The man he needed to kill for his team mates to move on was behind those defences! He took a deep breath in and out. The RED Engineer's steps were getting closer; he needed to time this just right or else it would fail all together. _**Thump! Thump! CREAK! Thump!**_ Closer and closer the RED's foot steps came though never loud enough to be the right time to start. _**Thump! Thump! Thump! THUMP! **_Now thought Spy as he cloaked just in time to watch the RED Engineer walk by. Spy flicked out his signature butterfly switch blade knife and poised it to kill. Silently de-cloaking and positioned himself behind the Engineer's exposed back; then, he brought it down hard. _**CRACK! **_A sickening crack is heard from the separating spine. Spy then quickly before anyone else came around to see the mess he walked to the sentry emplacement were the enemy Demoman was unsuspecting of the just recent murder. Spy adjusted his voice replicator.

"Ahh, must 'ave been nothin'." Spy said in the Engineers voice. A answer was returned in the way of a snore. Spy smiled, this would be a easy kill. He started walking to the sentry taking a sapper out of his pocket. He neared the sentry and place a sapper on the sentry; then finally he took out his revolver, aimed it at the black mans right eye, and pulled the trigger.

**Well guys. I have been with holding this for a long time. Story is going to be put on hold. I have been waiting and waiting, but it just isn't coming (the reviews not the story line). I mean I have a ton of idea's that are hatching in my mind. I'm not blaming you readers but after what six months of nothing. I need feed back if I need to go on with this. you get the idea. I just need to know if I should continue with this or if this is a lost cause. Thank you to the two people who reviewed this but until I know what you think. It's on hold. I hope you people understand, that it is discouraging. I type this with a heavy heart feeling as if I am closing on this project. Well I guess it is back to project necropolis. I hope that I won't have to do this for very long.**

**-frozengnome**


End file.
